Chaotic Bond
Trina seemingly finds a perfect new boyfriend after believing Nick Mallory doesn't want to be with her anymore. Meanwhile, Corey and the others try to distance themselves from Trina after misinterpreting one of her diary entries. Plot Trina decides to set up a date with Nick Mallory, but is burlesquely turned down. She believes that Nick is no longer interested in her. Mina and her friends try to convince her to confront him, but Trina decides to take a different route and simply move on. Her friends decide to give her some space so she could properly contemplate her issue. The girls decide to chat with Corey, who has recently obtained a sheet from Trina's diary, which she threw away. The entry speaks of Trina having gone through four weeks of mild depression, and the only citations that led to it involved each of them. They decide to leave Trina alone in order to determine if they were right in their assumptions. Mina brings up Trina's dating situation, and everyone decides to set her up with a new boyfriend. Trina is directed to an online dating profile ran by Doug Lang, who's interests match with Trina's. Trina and Doug meet and their first date goes well. Overtime, Trina's interest in Doug grows considerably, to the point she wants to consider deeper commitments. Meanwhile, Alison and Colleen go to Nick to get his side on why he supposedly broke up with Trina. Nick reveals that he doesn't want to end their relationship, but due to Trina bringing up dancing for their dates, he has been reluctant to go out with her because he hates the way he dances. The two decide to teach him to dance better, and Trina gets a glimpse of this through his window. She promptly shrugs it off, believing she was right that he lost interest in her. Later on, Trina invites Doug to go dancing, which he agrees to go with her to. After leaving, Kin tells everyone he found something out about Doug. After following a link to Doug's Facespace profile, they discover that he has pranked everyone who ever dated him, and went under different guises to do each. Everyone goes to try and warn Trina, but upon getting there, they see Trina and Doug dancing together. They believe everything is fine, but Doug leaves Trina as she readies for a kiss and debris drops down on her. People begin laughing at Trina as Doug records what happened. Doug reveals that Trina's friends informed him of her and thanks them for helping him do his prank. Her friends try to defend themselves, but Trina is too defeated to care, so she runs home in tears. Her friends go to apologize, blaming themselves for what happened, as well as what the entry entailed. Trina reveals that her entry was meaningless, as it was more about her fears for the future and a lack of endearing support. Her friends assure her that they will be there for her by whatever means. They leave Trina alone, and Trina sees that Corey left her a gift, a portrait Trina made when she was five, containing a picture of her and Corey when they were younger, which reaffirms her friends' promise. The doorbell rings and Trina goes to answer it, finding Nick with a gift in hand. Nick explains that he only avoided her so he could properly represent his care for her through a gift. She opens the gift and sees a video recording of Nick's lame dance moves. Trina has a good laugh and shows off her lack of dance skill, which makes Nick feel better. Soon, another gift in the form of a letter arrives, and Trina sees it's a picture of Doug who has gone through a severe prank. Trina's friends have signed it, showing they got back at Doug for hurting her. Trina and Nick decide to go dancing, as both are content with being lame dancers together. Trina asks Nick if anything happened between him and Alison and Colleen, and to her relief, he claims nothing happened. During the credits, we see Trina and Nick dancing. Trivia * The credit scene is a direct parody of a scene in Napoleon Dynamite.